A CASTLE FAR AWAY
by A Jedi
Summary: the story that started it all. link and his younger self join a team of seven people to save a kingdom and all life in exsistance R&R!
1. The Begening

CASTLE STORIES AND MICROSOFT PRESENTS  
  
A CASTLE FAR AWAY  
  
Disclaimer: yo! Okay let me lay it down. The writer of this story thought long and hard to make a good action story that the kids could read but the older people would like to. It may be long but let me tell ya it's one hell of a story. The writer don't own Zelda but she dose own: R.S., K.S., Leah, Oscer, Eli, Danielle, Latrice, Princess, Katie, and the whole castle crew (she published a friggin book!). Also there is one more person she don't own but I can't tell you who it is because it's a secret! Well I hope you like it! (this is the kind of story you should read if you have a lot of free time on your hands). Trust me its really good! Well enjoy!.  
  
WRITER: Hello! and welcome to A CASTLE FAR AWAY , but before I get to the story you have to know about the castle. Inside this castle are many different charters from games and anime shows. And only a select few from those shows or games are worthy enough to be in this magnificent castle. There are two main keepers of the castle which I like to call sprits. One of them is Rachela (hey it's my story!). She is nice, sweet, gentle, good natured, very considerate of others, and adventurous. Kela is nothing like her alter ego Rachela (or R.S.), Kela (or K.S.) is much more childish, and a little self centered, she is very sarcastic and is very rude at some times. She can also be a little annoying and dose all she can to get what she wants, and (sorry to all you gundam wing fans) she is in love with Duo who is also in love with her. (I will explain why Duo is with K.S. in an other story). But there is much more then the beauty of this castle because beyond the wonders of the light castle, lies a dark a gloomy castle, that's more of a dungeon. All of the villains of the people that live in the light castle are in the dark. There is one keeper of this horrible dungeon and her name is Rachel, she is a young girl, about eight, and she looks innocent and kind, but she is far from any form of kindness. She is a horrible child who likes to destroy that of which she creates, and cares and loves no one but her self. Rachel never liked R.S. she despised her so much, she wanted her dead or captured and locked away some how so she can take over the light castle and gain power over K.S. who is not only R.S.'s alter ego but is Rachel's sister. She needed to get rid of R.S. and fuse with her sister to totally take over the castle but she waited for the right moment. Finally after three years of waiting it happened one cold and dark night she came to the castle unsuspected and broke the barrier between both castles, between both worlds. She came and took R.S. leaving K.S. all alone to finish her later, But fortunately she could not fuse with K.S. because of her loss of power in her capture. Also Rachel could not kill R.S. because she was still very weak, so she did the next best thing.cased her in salion crystal which is a magically created rock that can only be broken by a new magic (or some one new to the castle). It works best as a group and the person must hold the erondian crest (some thing I made up for charters I have created) to break it. Any way this is the story of the new people that have come to the castle and how they risked their lives for the sake of freedom in the light kingdom. This is a story about a Castle Far Away.  
  
Chap. 1 a choice  
  
"I know this is like, really short notice but listen you can't come in the castle yet," said K.S. sounding very depressed.  
  
"what!!!! Why? I travel all the way from a different word and you tell me I can't even go inside!" screamed Danielle furiously while Leah tried holding her from ripping K.S.'s throat out  
  
"sorry about her rudeness my lady" Leah said as she shot Danielle a look, "she is a leeoness, you know cat person she doesn't know any better." Danielle huffed at Leah's comment then walked out of the room. Oscer walked in the room about three seconds after Danielle left. Oscer was a young man about 15, his hair looked like a cross between Roy's locks (fire emblem) and Goku's tuffs (dragon ball z), he was quite muscular but hid it under a couple layers of armor, and his face was very handsome but a little boyish.  
  
"hey why have we been waiting? I am getting an ass cramp from sitting so long."  
  
"Oscer!!!!! Mind your manners!" shouted Leah  
  
"sooooory," said Oscer as he made a face at her, then looked back over at K.S., "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect it's just well that I'm, well you know, not used to the whole sprit thing and such"  
  
"he, he, its ok listen I'm not like R.S. I." K.S. trailed off.  
  
"my lady?" said Leah confused.  
  
"no.it's.nothing.it's...wait," K.S. glanced from Leah to Oscer with an evil look, "you! And you! And.and them! Oh this is perfect! R.S. will be saved!" Leah and Oscer looked at each other with their eye brows raised.  
  
"ok.um. you lost me, what!!!" said Oscer  
  
"um my lady what are you talking about? What do you mean by save?" said Leah concerned.  
  
"well you see she got taken by Rachel who is the kingdom keeper of the dark castle and I need you to save her." said K.S. quite seriously.  
  
"oh...OH!! well that's no good, I guess she needs to be saved, right?" said Oscer  
  
"well duh! You just figured that out?!?" said K.S. as she almost fell over.  
  
"ok, but why us?" said Oscer finally understanding  
  
"well I need you and the other five (Danielle, Katie, Eli, Latrice, and princess) to get her."  
  
"ok that still tells me nothing!" said Oscer with his arms folded in frustration. K.S. slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand,  
  
"oh-k-then listen look at your right wrist, and tell me what you see." Oscer looked down at his wrist and saw a gray star like scare on it.  
  
"what is that?" he said while staring at as if in a trance.  
  
"it's a life crest, it will gain its color when you earn your place." Said K.S.  
  
"oh...wait, what?" said Oscer as he raised his eye brow  
  
"oooo-k when you are recognized for some thing you did, you know saved a town blah, blah, blah, any ways when we notice you did that thing, what ever it was, we give you a color that represents what you are like green is courage but that's not the point. You see that scar means you can venture out side the kingdom without getting hurt."  
  
"but my lady, why can only those with crests do such things? Can't the others do it as well?" said Leah.  
  
"well no you see, the air out side the kingdom is like very harm full, it makes it so like that if you were to get an injury it would be like ten times worse then it really should be. So say if you tripped and scraped your knee, with out the crest, your leg might break." Said K.S., Oscer and Leah raised both their eye brows and looked at each other in amazement. "listen I'll talk to you later about it ok, meet me here in 30 minuets and I will discuss to you and the rest of them what I need you to do. So go tell them about it and make a plan to come here." Leah and Oscer nodded their heads and walked out the door.  
  
About 10 minuets Later K.S. discussed the plan on what they must do to save R.S., unfortunately Link was listening from behind the door, "oh my god! R.S. no not her! I.I have to go but what about.that thing.uh! screw it, I don't care about what happens to me. I cant.I wont let her get hurt by that..monster!" Link thought to him self, he turned and was about to go upstairs to his room to pack but ran smack into his younger self.  
  
"hey! Stupid! Ow! Geez look were your going ya space case!" said Young Link rubbing his fore head while still knocked on the floor.  
  
"oh he, he sorry um what are you doing down here any ways?"  
  
"nothing, I wanted to see the new people that are coming into the castle," y-Link cocked his head to the side and raised his eye brow, "what are you doing here?" Link got nervous-he knew he couldn't lie (not that the fact that he was talking to him self-and who knows him better then him self. But that the fact that he just was really bad at it)  
  
"um.I.was.looking at the pictures." said Link half heatedly. Link gave a week smile but knew that y-Link didn't by it.  
  
"ya right ok, what were you really doing down here?" y-Link folded his arms and stared at him with a menacing smirk. Link knew he couldn't lie so he told him about the whole R.S. thing and why they cant save her. "what!!!! Link are you kidding around, because if you are that's so not funny!"  
  
"no, I swear I am not lying, and I plan on saving her because I." he broke off, "never mind I just cant let her get hurt, she let me stay in this awesome castle and I cant just let her die! So I am going to save her."  
  
"Then I am coming with you!" said y-Link  
  
"no! young, I am not letting you go, for one thing you're smaller and weaker then me you can get hurt easily, and a lot faster then I can."  
  
"so! I can still be a big help! I am a lot faster then you and I am a hard target to hit because I am short! And don't forget she took me in too so I have a debt to pay as well" said y-Link stomping his foot, they sneered at each other (imagine little lighting bolts shooting from their eyes into each others). They finally decided (after three hours of arguing) that both of them would go. They would sneak out and travel in silence till they crossed the barrier into the dark kingdom because after that there was no turning back.  
  
Chap. 2 the journey  
  
They followed the group in complete silence but Danielle was the only one who sort-of knew they were there. As they were walking y-Link examined the group to get to know them better by outer appearance because he had already learned their names from K.S. when he asked her before he got ready to leave. He saw that each one had a some thing different about them like Leah had the longest hair, it was jet black, beautiful, and shiny. She wore a long skirt, one that went down to her ankles, with an armor like shirt that had shoulder guards and a heart shaped crest and the stomach. Danielle had the darkest skin color out of all of them. She was the second tallest, she had two cat like ears on the top of her head, claw like hands, and a long tiger like tail. Her hair was a mated black, and she wore a leotard like thing that matched the color of her tail and hands which had the pattern of a tiger, and she also wore the strangest boots which were a weird kind of white. He also saw Eli who walked next to Danielle, he was very tall and very proud looking. He looked like the hero's hero. He had a huge sword, and wore a long red cape. His hair was a brownish blond and he wore a long cover looking thing that went over his pants which were a light blue, and his armor was a dark brick red. Y-Link noticed Latrice and princess, but switched his attention to Katie. Katie was a fairy that, if she had no wings, would look like an elf because her ears were about the same size as his. She had hot pink hair that was put into two separate buns with a little-bit-of hair coming out, and hot pink eyes that matched her hair. She also looked about y-Links age so that put a willing and adventurous sparkle in her already bright and loving eyes. She wore a short skirt that went over a white leotard, and at the middle of the collar was a pendent with a huge blue crystal on it surrounded by wing looking things. Her wings looked like that of a dragonfly's that had been cut at an upward slant and they were a light aqua blue. Y-link smiled, "*she reminds me of home...she reminds me of...a Saria/Malon. I really hope I can talk to her soon!*" he thought to him self while still smiling a closed mouth smile.  
  
Finally after three hours of walking, they reached the gate that connected the two kingdoms.  
  
"great, yes! We are here!" said Oscer and he ran toward the gate, "hey guys check this out, I am in the light world (he jumped in the gate) and now I am in the dark." Every one sighed as he continued, "dark, light, dark, light, dark-dark, light, light-light, dark, dark-dar..."  
  
"knock it off!" said Danielle as she pushed him over in to the black sands of the dark world.  
  
"I guess you stay with dark," said Latrice laughing.  
  
"ok guys, we are about 10 minuets away from the sand dunes," said Eli checking the map he got from K.S.  
  
"I can't wait to get to the dums!" said Katie giggling.  
  
"it's not 'dums' its dunes say it right." Said Danielle harshly.  
  
"I was just playing around," said Katie sadly. Danielle huffed as she walked in front of Katie,  
  
"(huff) fairy sprites, they're worse then children." She said under her breath.  
  
Link and y-Link walked a distance from them but kept on track, the bad part was the trees go shorter and fewer as they were walking. Soon they were at the dunes and almost out of trees, "ok young, listen we'll wait until they are just about 20 feet in front of us and they wont be able to." just then Link felt a slimy, scaly thing rub against his right cheek.  
  
"Um old," said y-Link with his eyes wide open, "don't move, there is a huge snake like thing by your head, and it doesn't look very nice."he said as he stepped back. Link slowly turned his head to stare in the eyes of 78 foot long creature (that looked like a snake) staring straight back at him. At first he did not move but when the huge creature hissed and was about to bite his head off Link ran from their hiding place in the safety of the trees and stopped right in front of the whole group. No one moved for about five seconds, until y-Link walked from out of the trees.  
  
"What are you doing here!!!" screamed Oscer. Link tried to think of an excuse but he was even worse at that then lying.  
  
"(sigh) ok Oscer, and the rest of you I came because I wanted to help. I over heard your conversation and well.I.we had to come." All seven of them looked at each other and thought about it,  
  
"well" said Leah under her breath so Link and y-Link couldn't hear her, "we are past the gate, I don't think we will be able to take them back." The group nodded.  
  
"but still they are in great danger in this world. They can get hurt very easily," whispered Eli rubbing his chin in deep thought.  
  
"listen they came on their own if they get hurt it's none of our busyness!" said Danielle strongly. The group gave her an almost disgusted look. The group came to an agreement, they decided that Link and his younger self can journey with them but if they were to get hurt one person from the group would take them back to the light world.  
  
The group now consisted of nine people: Leah and Oscer who were leading the group followed by Danielle, Eli, Link, Latrice, and her pet princess. Last of the group was y-Link and Katie, "so y-Link is it? Huh? Link? That's a different name." Said Katie as she gave him a smile.  
  
"hey my name is not weird!" complained y-Link  
  
"oh! No! I never said it was weird, I said it was different. And what a fairy says a fairy means!" she gave a slight giggle.  
  
"oh sorry, so you like my name?"  
  
"yes I do! Yours is unique, mine is to it's just that well Katie is my nick- name."  
  
"oh so what is your real name?" said y-Link getting excited  
  
"Um my real name is, Katealleana, but every one calls me Katie."  
  
"Katealleana.hum, that's a cool name, but I like Katie better." He gave her a sweet smile and she did the same,  
  
"thank you, y-Link." She giggled then flew up in the air toward the front, just before y-Link started to blush.  
  
Awe so cute young love but will this friend ship stay strong? Find out next time on A CASTLE FAR AWAY (chap. 3 and 4) 


	2. The world of shadow

Chap. 3 the watery sanctuary.  
  
The windy dunes were very hash, and long. The winds blew sand in their faces and in their eyes, which was making their skin and hair a dirty brown color. Each of them tried blocking their faces from the wind and sand that Kept pelting them. Leah held her hair in one hand and shielded her eyes with the other, Oscer held his arm up, Eli used his huge cape, and Danielle closed her eyes and used her sense of smell and sound to find her way. Latrice rode Princess and hid her head behind Princess's long dragon like neck, and Princess followed Danielle. Link used his shield to block the wind and put his hat in his mouth to keep it from flying away. Y-Link used his shield also but shared it with Katie, he had his arm around her shoulder and held her closer so that she was shielded better, and Katie held on to his arm tightly and shut her eyes so she was totally trusting on y-Links direction.  
  
After two hours the winds of the windy dunes started to slow down. The soft grainy sands started to form into a mulch type substance that had a some type of short grass. Before long the desert transformed into a long grassy field that was wide and open but also dark and mysterious, and did not last very long. The field stopped right at the Night Mare Forest edge, it was thick and stretched as far as the field did. The trees were very wide, very tall, and very, very old. Each tree had different marking on it, as if they all were given a name. The group walked quietly through the forest trying not to make too much of a sound, because they knew of the dangers that were in this forest -even if it wasn't night. Each one watched where they stepped and listened for any strange noises, but Danielle was mostly left in that job.  
  
About after a total of 5 hours of walking the group was tired and dirty, so they set out to find water while still trying to be quiet. They came to an opening that lead to a beautiful luscious flowing waterfall, which poured into a natural pool that was crystal blue. The whole group gaped open mouthed at this wonderful sight. y-Link was about to run in, but before he could even get to move his other foot off the ground Danielle grabbed him by the back of his tunic. He flung back and hit the ground with a thud, "hey! Wad-cha-do that for?" he said while Katie helped him up.  
  
"listen it's not like I am stopping you from your fun, god forbid I do that, its just we have no idea what is in that water. You could be jumping right into a water demons mouth." Said Danielle with her hands on her hips, she looked at Latrice and ushered her over to her,  
  
"hey Latrice."  
  
"ya what," she said with a smile  
  
"I need you to go into the water and check if there is some thing dangerous."  
  
"ok, I have no problem with that," she said as she walked to get princess. Link watched as she got ready to go into the water and he couldn't help but wonder why Danielle picked her. She was just like every other girl there, besides the fact that she had aqua blue hair that seamed to be the same color of her eyes, she was just like every other girl. He watched her as she slowly walked into the water, and what he saw he couldn't believe. Latrice's skin changed from a light tan, to a scaly blue, her legs joined together and tuned into a long fish like tail that was also a shiny blue. Every one watched her transform into a mermaid, and swim under the water. Ten minuets past by before she finally resurfaced, "ok the water is beautiful, safe, and pure, come on in!" said Latrice before swimming to the water fall. Every one was about to jump in but yet again, Danielle stopped the group,  
  
"what is it Danielle, the water is fine ok? You heard her." Said Oscer furiously.  
  
"ok, it's not that it's just well think about it, I mean it's not right for boys and girls to take baths together." Said Danielle slightly blushing.  
  
"why?" said y-Link scratching his head.  
  
"oh my goodness!" said Leah holding her mouth, hiding her smile.  
  
"uh.um.well..you see.um.guys help!" said Danielle as her face turned a cherry red.  
  
"ha, ha, ha sorry you got your self into this one and now you have to get out." Said Oscer laughing hysterically. Eli walked over to y-Link looked at Danielle and smiled, and took him behind a tree about ten feet away from the group.  
  
"um young Link do not worry about why boys can't take baths with girls," he said in a calm but strong voice that made young listen intensely with respect. "Because soon you'll find out for your self but for now just listen to Danielle ok?" said Eli as he finished with a kind smile. Y-Link nodded his head and obeyed with out question, showing that he had much respect for the 16 year old swords man. Eli walked back to the group with y- Link and gave a small wink to Danielle. "ok since we have that settled I say that we split times up, so that some people can take a bath, while some watch the stuff." Said Eli proudly.  
  
"ya but how do we do that?" said Katie curiously  
  
"well the girls will go first then the boys, it's simple really." Katie nodded her head then ran in the water, and the rest of the girls followed. Katie stopped and looked at the sky in deep thought.  
  
"ya but I still don't get why we can't take baths with guys." She thought before running to the waterfall again.  
  
Chap. 4 a fight and a fright  
  
Link sat under a tree and had his head in his hands and was breathing very fast, "hey Link are you ok?" said Oscer as he walked toward him.  
  
"ya.ya I am fine I just.have.(he thought of some thing to say) allergies." Link gave a weak smile hoping that Oscer would by it, which he- amazingly -did. The girls finally finished their bath, and went to shore to dry off, and watch the stuff. The guys all went to the left side of the water fall, all except for y-Link who was on the far right in a small cave under it. All the older girls noticed and saw the he was not really taking a bath he was just sitting there, so they decided to help him (all except Katie who just watched). While he was taking a little rest they snuck up on him, and before he could say or do anything he was pulled out from his small cave and thrown in the water. Latrice, and Leah looked at him with an evil smirk as Danielle did the same only flipping a container of shampoo. Y-Link gulped and his eyes widened, he tried to run but Danielle grabbed him by his tunic -which was soaking wet at this time- and pushed him back in the water,  
  
"wait!" he said extremely freighted on what they were about to do, "I thought you said girls and guys can't take baths together!"  
  
"ya well you're an exception." Said Latrice smirking insanely. The girls threw his cloths off, and poured shampoo all over his head. Then they rubbed it in so it got frothy, and dunked him under the water to rinse him off. Y-Link gasped for air and tried to get away but still to no prevail. Katie was hysterical, she missed what happened next because she was laughing so hard she couldn't keep her eyes open. Y-Link finally let out all his strength and ran (in his birthday suit) to the shore to get his cloths,  
  
"I think I found out why guys don't take baths with girls," said y-Link as he ran, " the girls would kill them!" Everyone was laughing at the wet and soggy y-Link, who was also still a little soapy. Y-Link stomped off to go rinse the rest of him self off on the other side of the water fall where a small pond lay. Katie saw that he looked upset and noticed every one laughing at him so she followed him to apologize. (note: no nasty thoughts ok? They are kids, who are very pure hearted and minded so they don't care about the body parts of a girl or guy. Also when she finds him the bottom half of his body is under water so she only sees from his stomach up and he is in a dark cave like place so you cant see under the water. So there ha you cant think any naughty thoughts so don't try it, or you can just stop reading this story! Thank you). Katie found y-Link ringing the soap out of his tunic, half of his body was under the water and he was concentrating on his clothing, so he didn't notice Katie when she walked in the slightly dark cavern.  
  
"y-Link?" Katie said as she walked in sheepishly, y-Link looked up at her gave her a sneer and went back to washing his cloths. "y-Link, I am sorry I didn't know what to do," He ignored her, "come on it was funny, don't you think it was funny?" she said in a weak tone. Y-Link looked up at her,  
  
"they threw me in the water, they got soap all over me, and they almost droned me, oh yeah that's so funny," he said with an attitude, he sneered again then went back to what he was doing. Katie stood there watching him; he twisted the soap out then dunked it back down in the water.  
  
"y-Link why are you so mad at me?" said Katie breaking the uneasy silence, "why are you mad at me when I didn't do anything to you?" Katie folded her arms and waited for an answer. Y-Link looked up at her with a -I cant believe what you just said- type face,  
  
"ok, you don't know what you did?"  
  
"ya I don't know tell me and maybe I will apologize," Katie said with her hands now on her hips.  
  
"ok I am mad because you laughed at me which was mean, and you could have done something to stop them but no..you were to busy laughing at the fact that I looked like a drowned rat." Y-links voice rose at Katie he stared at her with his eyes squinted. Katie's eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the cavern baling. Y-Link watched her run out, he huffed then went back to what he was doing but then stopped and thought to him self, "*oh, no? I never made a girl cry before. Uh! I went to hard on her, she didn't really do anything,*" he stopped and thought about the insedeant at the water fall and laughed, "*and she was right it was kinda-funny.*" y-Link broke his train of thought, "(sigh) I guess I will apologize." He walked out of the water, pulled his clothes on, and went to go find Katie.  
  
Y-Link found Katie high up in a tree, curled up in a ball, and lying on her back on a branch. He looked at her knowing that if he said some thing she would not listen, but he had to try.he just had to try and tell her he was sorry because she was a really good friend -maybe the best friend he has ever had. "Katie?" y-Link said, but Katie didn't move, "Katie, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Kate still didn't move or say any thing. Y-Link tried thinking of some thing to say that would make her understand, "I realized it was funny, and I am sorry for getting so mad at you," he said half heatedly. Katie turned on to her side so her wings were facing him,  
  
"you yelled at me for no reason, a fairy like me can't take a person yelling at her. We don't have emotions that know how to deal with this kinda stuff." She said as her voice cracked. "Just go away for now, I need to pull my self together, come back in ten minutes and maybe I will forgive you." She curled up tighter and sighed a shaky sigh.  
  
Y-Link waited ten minuets and came back to find that Katie had left, he searched to find her but kept a look on where he has going because he didn't want to get lost. He finally found Katie and she was sitting on a rock that was on the edge of a river which was connected to the water fall, she sat with her legs in the water and her arms were folded across them as she stared blankly into the water. "Katie?..Katie! it's you I found you!" y- Link said as he ran up to her, he stopped about five feet away from her, "Katie? Hey I am sorry ok, I came to." he stopped when he saw her crying, "Katie?" he said now very worried. She looked at him with watery eyes, and sniffed,  
  
"it's not you," she said with her voice distorted with tears, "it's.it's.it's L-L-Link," she said before totally breaking down. Y-Link was confused,  
  
"what about him, what's wrong with old?" said y-Link very concerned.  
  
"you haven't seen him have (sniff) you?" said Katie trying not to cry  
  
"no, what's wrong?"  
  
"well I heard some one scream so I went to see where it was coming from and it was Leah and I saw Link on the ground. When I saw him he looked horrible, he can't breathe y-Link, I couldn't take it so I ran away. This shouldn't happen to a fairy my age." She broke down again.  
  
"what! He.he can't breathe. Oh holy burning deku shrubs, I have to see him where is he?" y-Link said frantically.  
  
"he is with Danielle, Leah, and Eli and he is very weak. I just couldn't take it, I am just a fairy sprite you know I can't handle that much." Said Katie now with her face in her hands  
  
"oh come on your nine, I am nine and I can take a whole lot more then this," y-Link said this in a tone of voice that made Katie stop crying, "just forget about the whole fairy thing...Oh! never mind I have to find Link I need to see what's wrong so are you coming or not?" Katie took her face out of her hands and looked at y-Link, she smiled and nodded her head,  
  
"ok, I'll go. If you can take it, then so can I." Both of them raced to where Eli and Danielle were, and saw Link lying on the ground,  
  
"oh my gosh! Old!" said y-Link as he ran toward his older self, "old? Old are you ok?" said y-Link frantically.  
  
"calm down he's ok, he is just a little shocked by the air, he will be just fine." Said Danielle kindly. Y-Link looked at Link and thought,  
  
"*I know I brought something but I don't remember.oh! Wait! Ya that's it!*" y-Link ran off to were his shield and the rest of his stuff was and got out a jar filled with a red liquid, "here old drink this."  
  
"oh (cough, cough) red potion, score!" Link took the bottle and downed the whole thing in two gulps, and almost instantly he was better. "thanks young I owe you one."  
  
"ya well that was my only jar," said y-Link smiling weakly.  
  
"what! This was you only red! What did you do with the other three jars?!?" said Link ferociously  
  
"oh those are filled with milk." Y-Link smiled. All four fell to the ground (imagine sweat drop from Links head).  
  
"Young! Why did you bring milk? Why didn't you fill the rest with red potion?" Link looked at y-Link quite scornfully. y-Link put his head down as he walked away sheepishly and Katie followed him.  
  
"young why did you bring milk?" said Katie making him stop very suddenly  
  
"I brought it because I like it ok?" he said with his back still turned to Katie.  
  
"well don't you think it will get warm after awhile?" said Katie strongly, y-Link reached inside his tunic and pulled out a jar full to the brim with milk, he walked over to Katie and put the jar very close to her face, almost touching her nose.  
  
"see this? this is lon-lon milk, this stuff never gets cold and it's better then any milk in the world!" said y-Link very enthusiastically.  
  
"oh come on! You can't say it's the best, have you even tried all the milk in the world?" said Katie as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"no but I know it's the best, here you try it." He said shoving it into her hands. She stared at the bottle of white liquid for about four seconds before uncorking it. She slowly brought it to her lips and took a small sip, she smacked her lips four times then smiled, shook her head, and took an even bigger sip,  
  
"mmmm, this is so good! And it's cold! I don't know if it's the best milk in the world, but it's the best I ever tasted!" She said with a playful giggle.  
  
"I told you!" said y-Link with his head held high. Y-Link motioned her to come with him to help him to pack up, and Katie finished the milk before they started.  
  
When Katie and y-Link finished picking up their stuff they went to join the group that was already getting ready to go to the trip out of the woods, and into the base of fire mountain.  
  
what will happen in fire mountain? Find out on the next story of a castle far away two (chap. 5,6) 


	3. Journey on the moutian

Chap. 5 and then there was eight  
  
They stayed the night in the forest about two miles away from the water fall. The next morning they traveled for about four hours before finally getting out of the forest, and on to a rocky hill. The hill was steep and very high, and by the time they were half way to the base of the mountain all of them had at lest one scrape on them. This worse for Link and young because they were bleeding, so Katie picked up young and flew with him, and Leah used her psychic abilities to levitate old who was freaking out in the process. When they got to the top they found a long flat surface, it was wide and very worn down, and straight ahead of them they saw the opening that lead into the mouth of a cave which had strange red light coming out of it. The whole group stalled, they knew that something was wrong, they knew something was not right. The group walked slowly across the flat ledge, Danielle twitched her ears then stopped, "guys don't move," said Danielle sternly.  
  
"why?" said Link concerned.  
  
"well let me put it this way, we have a guest." Danielle said this very softly but every one heard her, and each one stopped and listened for what was coming.  
  
Not to long after they stopped a huge thundering rumble shook the rocks and cracked the ledge, but no one knew where it came from. Katie looked up at the mouth of cave and saw girl, about 11-14, with long blond hair that was put into a high pony tail standing and starring at her with squinted red eyes depicting that she was in fact pure evil. She wore a white Kimono that had a very visible 'K' on the front right side. Before Katie could turn to say something to the group about this girl she was gone, but they had a bigger problem to deal with because coming out of the mouth of the cave was a huge rock golem that roared ferosiosly throwing its head back in its fury. The whole group wanted to run but instead perpared for batle for they knew what their mission was, and the importance of why they must suceed. The monster did not stall, it charged with all its might to the closest person which was Oscer. The monster took a huge swipe but missed because Leah pushed him out of the way, "thanks Leah I owe you one!" he said as he drew his sword from its blue and silver sheath. Leah saw the ground where the monster hit instead of Oscer, and saw that it was melting!  
  
"hey guys don't touch his claws! They won't just leave a scare!" said Leah loudly. Everyone saw this and took it to there advantage.  
  
"hey Leah thanks for that info. I wont get killed this time." Said Oscer smiling at her.  
  
"your very welcome now pay attention, you don't want to get hurt. I could not stand to see you get hurt." Leah didn't even look at him but she was blushing as she stared at the cold and ruthless monster. Link drew out his sword---the same blade used to seal Ganons fate---and held it out in front of him ready to fight, Latrice ran over to Link with wide eyes,  
  
"wait you can't fight him," she said with a truly visible amount of fear in her eyes.  
  
"well I don't think we can ask it to not rip our heads off, so I have to." Said Link starring straight at the monster, Latrice sighed and walked away to get Princess and her trident.  
  
The monster was being contained by Eli as he used his sword, and Leah as she used her physic powers to hold the monster still, "uh I.cant...hold..it.much..llloonnggeerrrr!" said Leah as she strained to keep it under control.  
  
It broke out of the hold swiping Leah and Eli out of the way and putting all of his attention on Link. He charged for the blond hero, with menacing eyes, and snarls baring rusty old and sand like teeth that were in fact extremely sharp. The creature lifted his huge claw like hands and swiped at Link hitting him dead on. He flew back screaming, hit the wall, and fell face down on the ground. His head was bleeding immensely, and his side had a huge venom filled slash where the monster had hit him. Link looked to be more then just unconscious as he lay there motionless and bleeding.  
  
"oh my god Link!," screamed Leah, she tried running toward him but was stopped by the huge rock demon. "damn! Uh! I will have to get him later," she turned to the rest of the group who was trying to get to Link, "hey guys listen lets get rid of this monster first and then we can take care of Link ok?" she screamed. The group nodded reluctantly and put their attention on the creature, the huge demon seemed to have a never ending supply of anger and psychotic madness. While the group was engaged in battle Katie again noticed something quite supriseing. Link was being dragged off by a person who was wearing a brown cloak that had a huge hood that covered the face. Katie was about to say something but was stopped by the golem,  
  
"uh stop being such a pest!" screamed Katie before she used a very strong magic blast of energy. The monster froze and in seconds turned into a pile of sand.  
  
"what! That's it?" complained Danielle, "she beat it with one energy blast! That's not fair." Danielle pouted and walked off. Katie flew toward Leah and stopped just inches from slamming right into her,  
  
"Leah! Leah! It's..," she stalled.  
  
"yes Katie what is it?" said Leah softly.  
  
"its Link!" she screamed.  
  
"what about him, we will take care of him don't worry." Said Leah with a reassuring smile.  
  
"no! he is gone some one has taken him away!" she said now totally freaking out.  
  
"what! Link is gone!" Leah looked to where Link was knocked out and saw nothing but the blood he left behind.  
  
Chap. 6 fire mountain  
  
The group searched for Link but didn't find him anywhere, so they decided to look for him after they freed R.S. from her tomb. The group now had eight members, all of which were kind of depressed because of the events that just took place. The cave was lit by a red light that seamed to come from the end of it, and the deeper they got into the cave the hotter it was. The walls around them stared to shake and let off steam, which made it fell like a sauna. "oh.it so hot in here," said Katie before she fell to the ground on her knees.  
  
"oh my gosh! Katie, are you ok?" said y-Link as he helped her up.  
  
"ya.ya I'm ok really." She said with a weak tired smile.  
  
The group finally came to the source of the red light, and it wasn't very nice sight. They were led into a huge cavern that had a HUGE hole in it that was filled with burning lava, and there was a small wooden bridge that went across it that looked as if it could break if a tiny flake of dust fell on it. The group was hasty on weather or not they should cross, but Katie just flew up and zipped to the other side, "come on guys (pant, pant), stop wasting time!"  
  
"oh yes why don't we all use are wings to cross, how stupid of us!" said Danielle in a harshly sarcastic tone that made Katie give her a very rude glance before she fell on her knees again.  
  
"oh come now, children! Stop fighting." Said Eli frustrated. The group walked slowly along the bridge one person at a time. First was Danielle (who was the bravest one to go first), then Eli, Leah, Latrice, princess, Oscer, and finally y-Link who couldn't help but stare down at the bubbling liquid rock, he gulped and looked princess's tail fin (which was shaped like a dolphin's tail fin). Almost every one was across, all that was left was the slaking y-Link who now had his foot caught in a broken plank,  
  
"uh guys.I like kinda just maybe need a little." before he could finish a loud rumble started. The boiling magma started to rise, slowly but no matter the speed it was closing in on the little 9 year old elf which at this time was (if you could imagine this) seriously panicking (I mean totally freaking out!). " GUUUUUYS, HEELLLLLLP MEEEEEE!" screamed y-Link while tugging on his leg, which was even more lodged in the wood then ever, and now bleeding. Danielle tried to find a way to get to him with out losing her life in the process, because she had already tried to cross the bridge but the heat weakened the planks and would break under any more weight then (at the most) 80 pounds. Katie was weak and was trying to wake up but she didn't know if she had the strength to carry any thing (or even fly for that matter). She tried her best to snap out of her weak tired like state, and gather just enough strength to get him to safety. She shook her head, stood up, took a deep breath, then flew up in the air about six feet from the ground, and zipped toward y-Link with more speed then she intended.  
  
"hey young (pant, pant) grab.on," said Katie barely able to stay conscious, "young just....just grab my arm I can get you out." Y-Link followed every command, he grabbed tightly on to her arm and she held on as well. She pulled back with so much force her wings stared turning an orange like yellow, with one final kick by y-Link he was free, bleeding, but free. Katie strained to hold him because the power she used to free him was mostly the little bit she had left. Katie tried to steady her self and tried her hardest not to fall into the lava that had already consumed the lowest dip in the bridge. She could hear the others calling her, telling her to come to the ledge, so she started for it. Her speed was slow (a little faster then the rise of the lava) but she managed to get over the ledge before dropping young (who landed on his feet), and falling to the ground herself (in which she crash landed skidding stomach down). She tried getting up but fell again and after four tries she just gave up, "ok someone please do me a favor and carry me or something I don't like the taste of rock," said Katie with her face pressed against the ground.  
  
"oh but Katie I like this new look, it makes it seem like you really love nature," said Leah smiling an innocent smile.  
  
"COME ON LEAH GIVE ME A BREAK!" said Katie with a muffled voice (because her face was still on the ground).  
  
Eli picked up Katie and placed her on princess and the group walked out of the lava filled gorge with a few cuts and bruises. As the group walked away laughing, the heat of the mountain and the suspense of the danger seems to have left for the moment, but their laughter was only temporary for what lied ahead surly wiped the smiles off their faces.  
  
What dose that mean? I can't tell you so you will just have to find out next time on a castle far away (chap. 7, and 8) 


	4. Cold foes cold fate

Chap. 7 the mystery behind the cloak  
  
The group walked down a dark and damp cave much like the one they were in before only this one was slightly cooler, and had engravings carved on the wall and on the floor. Y-Link and Katie walked side by side, staying in the very back. "hey Katie I have been wondering where do you come form?" said y- Link looking curious.  
  
"well I come from a land call Senideeian it's a beautiful place were only fairy's can go." Katie paused.  
  
"what's the matter?" said Link concerned.  
  
"oh, well you see when a fairy is born, that fairy can only stay in the place that he or she was born only until that fairy is 5 years of age and after that..." Katie looked down and a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"after that what?" said y-Link as he wiped away her tear.  
  
"after that, you have to leave Senideeian and never return." Katie finished her sentence in a soft, sad tone of voice as a second tear rolled down the side of her face.  
  
"hey, Katie, you don't have to cry I know your mother misses you--,"  
  
"mother? What is a mother?" Said Katie looking confused.  
  
"what! Are you kidding?" said y-Link with his eyes almost popping out of his head.  
  
"about what?" Katie said as she folded her arms.  
  
"about not knowing what a mother is."  
  
"no why would I kid, about that?" said Katie smiling as she took this as a joke.  
  
"come on every one knows what a mother is, you know the person who had you since you took your first breath." Y-Link paused, "I never saw mine, but I know she's out there some where." Katie looked at him and screwed up her face trying to search for the meaning 'mother' but nothing was there.  
  
"I.I don't think I have ever had a mother," she said staring into nothing with the same strange expression on her face.  
  
"what! That's impossible, you have to have a mother, I have never seen mine but I know I have one." Y-Link said trying to break Katie out of her trance (but sadly to no prevail). Katie snapped out of her daze but was still quite lifeless,  
  
"I wasn't born from a person, I came out of a flower." Katie said staring at y-Link like a body that lost its soul, "that's all I remember.it's all I know" she looked down at the floor again. Y-Link looked at her with the same expression Katie had, had just a while ago.  
  
"you.you came out of a flower?" he paused to think of how that is possible, "how?.how do you come out of a flower? How is this flower made? Why." y- Link was stopped by Katie when she placed her finger on his lips.  
  
"listen, y-Link, it's.to hard to explain but I will give it a try. Its takes a human and a fairy to make another fairy, other wise it would not work. Don't ask me why because I don't know." Katie stopped and looked at y- Link, who made a motion to go on, "well any ways the human and the fairy connect their sprits, and from this connection a seed is made. Both human and fairy plant this seed, which will not bloom for 100 years." Katie played with her fingers and y-Link nudged her arm to tell him more, "um, well you see as I already said it takes 100 years for the flower to bloom, and the fairy to be born. By the time the fairy is born the human, and fairy parents would be dead." Y-Link raised his eye brow's,  
  
"really?" he said astounded.  
  
"ya, what amazes me is that a fairy can live to be a million, (gasp)" Katie covered her mouth, "you didn't hear that did you?" Katie said muffled by her hands.  
  
"what, you can live to a million? What's so wrong about that?" y-Link said smiling  
  
"no you don't understand, you see fairy's don't age by one year." Katie said freeing her mouth.  
  
"what? What do you mean you don't age by one year?" said y-Link totally confused.  
  
"ok, I am so breaking the rules but (sigh) oh well, every 100 years a fairy will grow one year older, and when the fairy hits a certain age group a new set of wings will replace the old one's. So say is I were to turn 1,000 then these old dragon fly wings will be replaced by butterfly wings!" Katie stopped and looked up at the sealing of the tunnel with shining eyes, "oh I can't wait for the day that I get my butterfly wings," said as she walked into the back of Latrice, "oh sorry," she said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh don't worry it's ok," said Latrice, she smiled and walked on.  
  
"Katie?" said y-Link sounding depressed.  
  
"What's, wrong?" Katie said with a lot of sympathy in her voice.  
  
"Well I thought you were my age." Said y-Link still depressed.  
  
"What! Of course I am your age may not be in human years but I am in fairy years."  
  
"So how old are you.in both kinds of years?"  
  
"Well if you must know (she ran in front of y-Link and had her back turned to him) I am 999 in human years, but 9 in fairy years." She slowed down, "young promise me that you will travle with us till we find R.S."  
  
"I promise," he said smiling. Katie looked back at y-Link and smiled at him but then looked over his shoulder and saw the same young girl she saw at the base of the mountain. Her eyes were still glowing red which sent a freezing chill down Katie's spine, and she couldn't see the expression on her face because of a cloth that was placed over her mouth. The red eyed girl reached her hand out to the wall of the cave and pressed in a tile that had a picture of a snake on it, and again before Katie could say anything she vanished.  
  
Shortly after the red eyed girl left the walls of the cave shook furiously and the tile's crumbled and fell off exposing the bare rock. "come one every one! Run, now!," said Eli loudly. The group ran as small bits of rock hit ever exposed inch of them. The walls of the cave seamed to expand and get wider the deeper they got into the cave, and this was good because they had more room to run freely. Everyone was running at full pace until they were stopped by both Eli's and Danielle's out stretched arms,  
  
"don't move," said Danielle standing perfectly still.  
  
"why?" said Katie moving slightly forward. Danielle darted her hand right in front of Katie face, her sharp claws almost touched her nose,  
  
"look what is between my fingers Katie." Said Danielle quite calmly. Katie look in-between her sharp claws and saw a vary small dart that was dripping a yellow liquid.  
  
"wha-what is that?" said Katie trembling.  
  
"it's a poison dart, and this kind of poison (Danielle sniffed the dart) could have killed you before your pretty little face hit the ground." Danielle flicked the dart and walked to Eli and talked to him in an intense debate. The group didn't say a word until they made up their minds and decided to keep going. They walked slowly down the dark, damp, and suddenly chilly cave. As they walked a small sound started to emerge, that got louder the farther they walked.  
  
"is it me or do I hear snakes?" said Oscer frightened.  
  
"awe is wittle Oscer scared'a snake-ees's?" said Leah tying not to laugh.  
  
"no I just was concerned for Katie that's all." Said Oscer with a weak smile.  
  
"oh thanks for being so watchful Oscer," said Katie (not really meaning it). The walls started to shake again only this time small 6 inch doors opened and hundreds of snakes poured out of each door. The group didn't hesitate to run. Each person tripped and stumbled as they tried not stepping on any of the deadly creatures that seemed to come out of no where. Y-Link tripped and fell hard, the whole left side of his face bled. But he got up and ran, hurt and tired, but he would rather have a little suffrage then get bitten by a snake. Danielle stopped and spun around and stared right at y-Link,  
  
"STOP!" she shouted at him but it was too late. Y-Link was struck with a dart in his right arm, and he fell to the ground almost instantly. Danielle ran to the compulsive breathing nine year old elf, and quickly took out the dart and sniffed it. "it's.it's a strong poison. It wont kill him as fast as the other one, but...it will kill him if we don't have any antidote." Danielle seamed to have watery eyes, but maybe it just was the lighting. Katie ran to y-Link and looked at him for five seconds before bursting out into tears. The rest of the eight walked over all with grim expressions on their faces, only they were not alone. Behind the group was a person in a brown cloak with a large hood covering the face, Katie did not stall in telling the group they had a visitor. Everyone looked at the person,  
  
"who are you! What do you want?" screamed Oscer as he looked like he was about to chop the person's head off. The person in the cloak held up its hand, walked past the standing members of the group, and stopped right where y-Link lay motion less,  
  
"do not worry I am of no harm, I come for the boy," Said a shrill voice from under the hood. Katie looked at the person and stood abruptly,  
  
"you're not taking him any where!" shouted Katie.  
  
"why? I am of no harm, I want to help him. Do you wish for him to die?" said the voice slightly stronger.  
  
"I.I don't know. No I don't want him to die but.I don't want any thing else to happen to him either." Katie said with watery eyes. She stared at the cloaked person for five seconds before finally remembering where she saw this person before. "I remember seeing you at the base of the mountain!" she said enlightened, "you took away older Link didn't you?" said Katie as her voice got louder.  
  
"yes I do recall a cloaked person dragging away Link," said Eli rubbing his chin in deep thought, "I thought I was seeing things" he said smiling.  
  
"what did you do with him?" said Latrice as she walked up to see what was happening.  
  
"he is fine I am healing his wounds, and treating his scars. he has not yet woken up, but he will in due time. This little one will heal faster then his older self because he is younger and the air doesn't have much effect on younger bodies, but it will still take some time And I can provide it." Said the cloaked person reassuringly. Katie looked up at the cloaked person with eyes filled to the brim with tears,  
  
"I want to see your face, only then will I trust you with his life." Said Katie as she looked bleakly at the floor, and drops of tears fell onto the ground.  
  
"I understand," the person lifted its arms exposing small hands, depicting that of a woman's. Then the person pulled off the cloak to revile the face of....  
  
who is this mystery person? Is it a girl or a really skinny guy? Find out next time on. A CASTLE FAR AWAY.  
  
Now you will be reading my version of a soap opera.  
  
"oh Drake I hate you"  
  
"I hate you to Melinda"  
  
"kiss me you fool"  
  
Ha, ha just kidding!  
  
The person pulled back the hood of the cloak, the greenish hair and purple like eyes caught every ones attention as they saw the one person that no one would have guessed it to be: sailor Pluto.  
  
Chap. 8  
The maze of ice  
  
Pluto told the group about why K.S. sent her and where she would be; which was in a small cave like house located at the base of the mountain. y-Link had just enough strength to tell Katie good bye and sorry for not keeping his promise, Katie just smiled and told him she would come to see him when she was finished. The group now had only seven members but this was ok because they only really needed these seven to open the seal. All seven walked through the rocky cave, that seamed to get colder the farther they went. After 30 minuets the walls went from being damp rock, to cold icy crystals. The cave got wider and they were soon in a huge cavern with 6 foot stalagmites and stalactites jutting from the ceiling and the floor. "I would sure hate to get hit in the face with one of those." Said Oscer as he stared up at the ceiling,  
  
"well you wont, if you just shut up." Said Danielle with an attitude.  
  
"hey that's not very nice!" said Oscer folding his arms.  
  
"don't take it as offensive ok, the spikes might fall by sound vibrations so if you don't talk you won't have to worry about your amazing complexion." Said Danielle as she finished sarcastically. The cave lead to a wall that had seven doors leading who knows where.  
  
"well this sure is a pickle." Said Katie folding her arms as if thinking really hard on what to do. "hey! Why don't we split up? You know one to each door." Said Katie.  
  
"no way! Big mistake. Think about it if you got hurt who would rescue you?" said Danielle. The group was completely quite as they thought of a way to do this with out having to split up.  
  
"hey wait, cant Latrice sense these kind of things?" said Oscer breaking the silence.  
  
"hum, ya I think so." Said Leah as she looked at Latrice who was playing with her pet totally oblivious to what was going on. Leah called Latrice over to them,  
  
"Latrice, do you think you could find the correct path to take?" said Leah smiling hopefully.  
  
"ya sure, I'll give it try." Said Latrice as she walked in front of the group. She faced the doors, raised her arms out in front of her and closed her eyes. Not to long from that a low pitch sound echoed through the cavern and slightly shook the ground and walls, which made everyone nervous about the huge tooth like spikes that came out of the caverns ceiling. Latrice was soon surrounded by a blue light that came off her in waves that got brighter as the time passed. She opened her eyes and the shiny aqua blue eyes were replaced with a blinding white light that filled every inch of the cave and a rush of wind almost blew the group off their feet. After the light dimmed down, the wind stopped, and everyone's sight returned a small light was shining under the crack of the correct door to take.  
  
"that's it?" said Oscer motionless, "you scared the hell out of us for a small light to shine under a door!" he yelled.  
  
"ha, ha I am sorry it's a habit of mine to show off," Latrice said with an innocent smile.  
  
Behind the door was a 10 foot high cave made completely out of snow that was frozen solid, and very cold. the whole group walked close to each other to keep warm, even though they brought extra clothing the cold air of the cave seemed to seep though it like water. Danielle stopped and held out her arms on both sides to stop the rest of the group, "I hear something, and its coming this way...fast," said Danielle almost at a whisper. All seven of them stood and waited for what ever it was that seemed to be following them to show it self. "I have sensed this thing ever since we got in the door, I just didn't say any thing because it always stayed a distance away," Said Danielle shivering while she stood in a fighting position. Just about five minuets later a small part of the floor started to rise a few feet in front of them. They watched as the ice formed into the shape of some kind of strange creature.  
  
"WWWEEELLLLL HI THERE INTRUDERS, IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE'M ICE-TITE!" said the creature quite loudly as he bounced around the cave (imagine sweat drops on every ones heads). "I AM THE BROTHER OF ICE-MITE THE GUARDIAN OF THIS MOUNTAIN WWEEE! AND I MUST SAY THAT HE IS REALLY MAD!!!," Tite said as got really close to Danielle's face, who pushed him away after the initial shock of an ice monster almost colliding heads with her. The group just stood dumbfounded watching Ice-tite as he bounded around and yelled at them playfully. "you know as a serious note," he said as he vanished then reappeared on princess two seconds later, "I am pri-he-he-ty impressed that you seven got this far." He then vanished and reappeared floating up-side- down on the ceiling, "and even more impressed that, the extra person didn't die Brava! To you I say BRAVA!" he stared clapping and spinning around in place.  
  
"how do you know about y-Link?!?" shouted Katie.  
  
"weeeell, Huh, lets just say I have (he vanished and appeared right behind Katie and whispered in her ear) inside info." Katie spun around but found out that Ice-tite was again behind her, and back on the ceiling laughing insanely.  
  
"get down here and start being seiorus!" yelled Danielle furiously.  
  
"why go down there? When I can stay up here?" said Ice-tite as he folded his arms and stuck out his tongue, Danielle just growled and clutched her fighting pole just waiting to attack.  
  
"by the way meanie cat, girl, person, lady, I was being serious," he said folding his arms and looking away from her.  
  
"um Ice-Tite you said that you brother is mad do we have to fight him?" said Katie walking in-front of Danielle.  
  
"hum-dee-doo that's a good question, but I am sorry to say...yes." Every looked at him with a frightened expression on their faces.  
  
"Ice-tite, um how big is your brother?" said Leah shriving now with fear.  
  
"oh I would say....about 50 feet." Every ones faces turned pale, if his brother was anything like Ice-tite than they were going to have a big problem trying to defeat him.  
  
"um can't we just ask your brother not to fight us?" said Katie smiling.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOPE, you see your trespassing and my brother really doesn't like people who he doesn't know come into his home."  
  
"so how far is your brother away from us?" asked Eli as he walked up to the front of the group.  
  
"before I tell you that I have to tell you a secret, the thing is that....I CANT TELLLLL YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ice-tite grabbed his stomach, fell to the floor, and laughed uncontrollably. The group watched as he melted back into the ice, and all that he left behind was the chilly echo of his disturbing, insane laughter.  
  
The group walked through the maze turning left and right, taking three way forks that soon turned into five, trying not to fall through holes, and on. The maze seemed round and tunnel like, but the turns were perfect edges. Every one by this time was almost frozen, each person was shivering, and it was worse for Katie because she had no way to cover her wings. They were completely frozen. Not that it was major because they can be warmed and return to normal it's just that it hurt her because of very sensitive nerve endings that were in her wings were being squeezed by the parts of her wings that were frozen. She tried warming them every 5 minuets by rapidly flapping them but this had a major effect on her energy. Katie walked in front of the group shivering wildly, she stopped abruptly as she saw a hole that looked like the mouth of some sort of slide. "hey.wh-whats that?" Katie said trying to talk with out shivering. The group walked up and looked at the hole carefully,  
  
"looks like a slide," said Eli as he walked next to Katie.  
  
"ya I know, b-b-but should we go d-d-down it?" said Katie shivering.  
  
"I would think so," said Danielle walking in front of Katie.  
  
"so were do you think it leads?" said Latrice.  
  
"where ever it leads, I have a felling that it will bring us much closer to that ice creature." Said Danielle as she folded her arms. Katie stared at the hole and walked up to it,  
  
"w-well t-there is only one w-way to f-f-find out," Katie then jumped into the hole and slid down with lighting speed, "whoa, this is so fuuuuuun!," was the last thing heard by Katie as her voice faded.  
  
"ok I heard that." Said Oscer also walked to the hole, "well come on, you heard her the only way to find out is to check it out. So lets go check-it- out," said Oscer as he got ready to jump in, "well guys, if your scared stay here, but if you think your ready follow MEEEEEEE!" he jumped in and also slid out of sight in seconds. The rest of the group lined up and went down one by one, each waiting five seconds after each person. The slide was very fast, so fast that even the freezing coldness of the ice seemed to have disappeared for just this moment. The turns were quick as well as the dips and rises.  
  
The slide let out about five feet from the ground but had a nice landing spot of soft snow. Every one at first was talking about the slide but stopped when they noticed they had landed in an immensely large room lined with huge ice crystals that jutted from the wall, "where are we?" said Leah as she got up from the snow. Before anyone could reply the ice in the middle of the room started forming into something very familiar.  
  
Eli walked in front of the group and looked at the rising floor intensely, "it is as I feared........we have entered Ice-mites lair.  
  
Oh no! not Ice-mite! What will happen? Find out next time on a castle far away. (chap. 9, and 10) 


	5. Long live the heros

Chap. 9 the revival  
  
The monster rose out of the floor and stared at them making no move, making no sound. The creatures eyes were a dark eerie blue and every breath it took sent a rush of chilly air toward the group. "I do not like intruders," said the creature with a clam and confident kind of voice that had a cold deep darkness to it that silenced the group, "and I do like to kill, but if given an order by someone of stronger power then me I have no choice." The group stared at him, all ready to fight even if it meant death. "I am sorry but I have to kill you now, but I truly hope for a good fight," said Ice- mite arrogantly.  
  
"oh don't worry, you'll get your fight. Take this!" said Oscer as he ran at the monster. He jumped at the monster lifted his sword and swiped at the beast cutting off his arm , "yeah got ya!" he said as he hit the ground. Ice-mite turned to Oscer and laughed,  
  
"I am going to show this once, and only once." Said Ice-mite calmly. The creature held up what was left of his arm so every one saw it and began to reform it with ease. "you see my young foe, I am ice this place is ice and well your dead," Ice-mite lifted his huge arm and swiped at Oscer sending him flying at the wall. Leah used her physic powers to stop him just before he hit the jagged icy death trap that covered every inch of the room.  
  
"uh I knew I would have to use this technique," Eli said to himself as he stared at his sword. He walked to the back of the group, held his sword out in front him, and closed his eyes. "hey guys do me a favor and keep him busy I can get rid of him don't worry," said Eli as he talked with his eyes still shut. The group ran forward and started to distract the monster from Eli's concentration, because they knew of what he was about to do. With every second his sword shone brighter, and also got warmer as the time passed, "I almost got it, just a little more," thought Eli as he held the heated sword tighter. The monster was caught up in battle but soon sensed the strength coming from the young mans sword and took action. The beast ran up to Eli and slammed him agist the wall just barely missing a huge spike that jutted out of it.  
  
"ha, did you really think that would work?" said Ice-mite triumphantly.  
  
"well I did actually," said Eli as he got up slowly, "the thing is.I still do." Eli lifted his sword and with a powerful voice he said, "gladius inferno!" as the huge sword burst in flames. Ice-mite stared at the sword in utter fear. Eli ran at the monster and with one slash of his huge blade the creatures arm shoulder and all fell to the floor and shattered on contact. Ice-mite tried to reform his arm but could not, all the creature could do was stare at his wound in utter shock.  
  
"I-I-knew you possessed the power of the dragons blade," said Ice-mite as he looked at the ground in shame. "(Sigh) I know I have no way of defeating you.touché, I would love to finish this fight but I am a person who fears for his life. For now I will let you pass I know I will surly be killed anyway, so I might as well give up." The monster started to melt back in to ice.  
  
"wait! If you didn't want to fight us then you must have been told right?" shouted Katie  
  
"yes I already said that before I started fighting you," said ice-mite as he was already waist deep in the ground.  
  
"Who told you to fight us?" said Katie running up to the monster.  
  
"I believe it was a young girl," he said while trying to remember.  
  
"did she have red eyes?" said Katie walking closer.  
  
"yes, even I a creature made completely out of ice shuddered at the sight of her eyes. I must leave you, what you are searching for is very close. Please go to her, she is waiting." With that Ice-mite completely melted into the ice, and the walls separated to expose an icy stair way that lead to a blue crystal like door with some sort of strange script on it.  
  
The group was about five feet away from the stairs when they heard the voice of a young girl shout out, "do not go any further!" said an angry voice from behind them. The group turned around to see a young girl with red glowing eyes and a covered face.  
  
"its her! Its.that girl," said Katie shuddering at the sight of her eyes.  
  
"who are you and what do you want?" shouted Danielle as she stared at the girl with squinted angry eyes of her own.  
  
"I have been watching you, and I am not impressed," said the girl folding her arms. The group watched her carefully as she continued, "oh I am so sorry I forgot to introduce my self, I am Kristina." She said as she bowed looking at the floor.  
  
"ya that answers one of my questions but what do you want?" said Danielle in a very intimidating voice.  
  
"I actually don't want anything," said Kristina looking at Danielle still in the bow position, "I just wanted to tell you that next time we meet I will not go easy on you." She took her sword out of her sheath and stuck it in the ground. Before the next second passed she was gone and all that was left behind was a huge 'K' melted into the floor. Everyone stared at the sign motionless and shivering at the memory at her words that next time she won't go easy on them, and if what she was doing before was easy then she could have killed them as easily as she made that mark in the floor.  
  
The group got up to the door looked and starred at it, "what dose it say?" said Katie scratching her head.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Latrice also confused.  
  
"it says shanauwe lapreh enronideianay kanino feshin." said Oscer as he walked up to the door.  
  
"what dose that mean numb nuts!" said Danielle folding her arms.  
  
"well it says speak Erondeain to enter the tomb, but I don't know what to say." Said Oscer  
  
"well think of something!" screamed Leah.  
  
"ok, ok! fine I will. Hum.lets see. um cosameahy" the door did not move  
  
"what did you say?" said Latrice.  
  
"I said open, but it didn't work," said Oscer rubbing his forehead.  
  
"wait just listen to the riddle, it says to speak Erondeain right? So what is Erondeain in that launage?" said Katie. Oscer looked up thinking about this, walked over to Katie and kissed her on her head.  
  
"your brilliant!" Oscer said, and Katie blushed in return. Oscer walked up to the door and filled his lungs with air and with a strong voice called out, "enroideianay".  
  
The door shook and the walls cracked as the door pulled apart shattering the walls. The doors lead to a room with a single tomb in it. The group walked up to the tomb and saw Erondeain script on it. "Oscer what dose this say?" said Katie running her fingers over the letters.  
  
"it-it says R.S. the sprit of kindness rests until those with crests come to save her." Said Oscer starring at the frozen brown haired girl that lay in the crystal as if dead. The group stood there as they pondered on what to do, and tried finding out how to free the sprit.  
  
Katie was the only one who was really close to the tomb, and saw something odd when she touched the symbol with the wings on it. The scare on her wrist started to glow and the symbol did as well. "uh guys look!" she said joyfully as she ushered them over to her, "guys find the symbol that represents you and touch it," said Katie almost jumping with excitement. The group all found their own symbol's and placed their fingers on them. The room turned a bright yellow and started to become warm. Each person closed their eyes as the yellow light brightened and was soon blinding. The case cracked and all seven were being drained of their power. Katie almost fainted but Danielle helped her up, and they continued transvering their power. The room was warm and all seven were about to colpase when finally the seal was broken.  
  
"I.I.am.free," said a soft voice from out of no where. The group opened there eyes to see a beautiful 16 year old girl whose cloths were glowing white and her hair and eyes were a bright brown, "I am free, thank you." Said R.S. as she floated in the brightly lit room.  
  
"your-your R.S.!" said Oscer. Everyone stared at the girl opened mouthed, and she laughed at the sight of their strange faces.  
  
"R.S. I.I am so happy your ok." Said Leah almost in tears.  
  
"I am very glad that you are happy, at least it is better then being sad." R.S. said in a wise but young type voice. "and because of you selfless rescue."  
  
"you will give us a color for our place right?" said Oscer sill amazed at the sight of the young sprit.  
  
"yes very good Oscer! you each will be given a color. Hold out your wrists." Said R.S. as she held out her own hand. The group did what she asked and bowed their heads without saying a word, "for you keeper of the dragons blade I give you yellow 'wisdom'. For you Leeoness of the wisherwary I give you orange 'strength'. And for you Leah whose mind is gold I give you red 'knowledge'." She looked at Oscer and smiled, "Oscer, with a heart of gold, a wit of a wizard, and a sword of truth black 'a fighters sprit'. Latrice and your beautiful pet, for you will never secice to amaze I give you blue 'kindness'." She looked over at Katie who was staring at the floor, "Katie?" she said in a soft tone which made Katie look up, "for the person who cares for all, and hates none. For the one person who will protect someone with her own life and ask nothing in return I give you pink 'friend ship'." She looked at her more intensely now and pulled two necklaces off her neck, "these are for the elves who came to save me, one is for the older one light green 'love'." She paused and smiled at the floor (and was barley sorta kinda just a tiny little bit.blushing). "And for the younger one dark green 'courage'." She lifted her arms and dimmed the lights, "I will transport you to the other three and then take you back to the castle let us leave." Before the any one said or did any thing the light got bright again and in seconds they found them selves at the base of the mountain were they saw a young boy in green sitting in the ledge of the mountain staring the other way towards the sun set.  
  
Oscer looked at the group with a smile, "guys, were going home."  
  
Chap. 10 the reunion  
  
Young Link looked at the sun set sipping a bottle of milk, "I really wish Katie was here...(sigh)." He set down the bottle of milk and looked at the ground. Young Link was about to pick up his bottle when he noticed it was not there.  
  
"ya know I just can't figure out why this stuff can stay cold," said a familiar voice from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw the pink eyes and hair that he has gotten to know so well.  
  
"k-k-Katie?" he said as he almost fell off the ledge.  
  
"well ya who else," she said as she held the bottle close to her. Y-Link stood up, turned to Katie and kissed her, which made Katie drop the bottle of milk. Y-Link's little smooch was nothing more then a two second peck on the lips, and when he broke off he started blushing ferociously. Katie's eyes filled with tears and she gave y-Link a huge hug, "oh I am so sorry y- Link (sniff) I." before she could finish she broke down in tears. Later on (after young stopped her crying) she told him about the necklace and that they were leaving soon so they headed back down to the mountain base to be taken back to castle as she told him about the journey.  
  
"I can heal him do not worry," said R.S. as she walked up to Link who was breathing harshly. She placed her hand on his heart and the place where her hand was started to glow. Not before long he woke up.  
  
"where am I?" Link said weakly as he held his head.  
  
"your alive that's all that matters." Said R.S. very sweetly. Link looked at her and looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"R.S. your alive! I-I am sorry I could not save you," he said looking away in shame.  
  
"it's ok really you did what you could. You should be glad that you were the one being saved for a change." She said smiling.  
  
"no you don't under stand I L..." he paused, " never mind, I am happy to see you."  
  
"so am I Link, so am I." Said R.S.  
  
"thank you. I don't know how I can repay you." He said looking at her with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"you're welcome, and don't have to repay me, for you already did."  
  
"how?" he said raising his right eye brow.  
  
"You stayed alive that's how you repaid me," she said giving him a kind and loving smile that (we all know) made him melt. She handed him his necklace before the group came in and got ready to leave.  
  
All nine including Pluto returned to the castle to find every one waiting for them, and cheering their safe return. That night a huge dinner was made for their accomplishments.  
  
"a toast to the seven people who saved the castle," said K.S. holding up her cup as the whole room filled with cheers.  
  
"hey excuse me but Link and young helped also just to let you know!" said Latrice as she stood up.  
  
"ya and didn't Pluto help also?" said Oscer standing with Latrice.  
  
"ya K.S. why don't you give a toast to them to?" sad Duo as he nudged her arm and gave her a playful smile.  
  
"okay then, let us have one more big toast to the brave and wonderful Link, young Link!, and the beautiful master of time Sailor Pluto!" The room was filled with an even bigger cheer. The people were jumping out of their seats and hooting in congratulation.  
  
"okay enough with the talkin lets eat!" said Joey from across the table.  
  
"HN! Cant you think of anything besides food?" said Hea-heay in disgust.  
  
"ya I can but not when I am hungry!" said Joey as he took a huge bite out of a chicken leg.  
  
"gosh! he is worse then my dad!" said Gohan slightly laughing.  
  
"hey nobody is worse then Goku, he is the king of gorging food!" said Shippo loudly.  
  
"what about me?" said Goku with his mouth stuffed with noodles.  
  
"ya guess you're right you're right, my dad is worse." Gohan said embarrassed. Everyone laughed and got to eating their own food, laughing, talking, and cheering while they ate. The night went on and every one got stuffed stupid and peace and love returned to the castle once more.  
  
?  
  
"Kristina your stupid girl I cant believe you didn't kill them when you had the chance." Said a young voice.  
  
"I am sorry lord Rachel I tried I couldn't get rid of them," said the red eyed girl as she stared at the floor.  
  
"don't give me that excuse, we will distroy her, even if it means making my own army, I will kill R.S. I swear it."  
  
"lord Rachel I know with my powers to create, we can crush them," said Kristina smiling an evil smirk.  
  
"then let it be so, that soon we will be at war.soon very soon."  
  
The end  
  
For now  
  
Thank you for reading a Castle Far Away I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to check out my other work. To do so go to author and type in my pen name which is Kela. I hope you read my up coming stories all of which will  
be in connection to this one. Look for  
this title  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
In  
  
a Castle Far Away  
  
I don't want to spoil it but I will be good. This story will be a humor 'R' rating it WILL contain sexual situations, adult like language, and some parts that kids just are not meant to read. Please review my story (told ya I would ask you again) oh tell me who your fav. character was (not Link or young!). Well till next time see ya.  
  
Sincerely Kela/Rachela  
  
Castle Stories 


End file.
